In the Service of Seto Kaiba
by Yaoi Princess Serena
Summary: Jou takes a job as Seto's personal assistant and Seto's secretary is not to happy. Will be SJ with and over all R rating.
1. Chapter 1 An Offer

Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena   
Title: In the Service of Seto Kaiba   
Rating: Will be R overall. PG this chapter.   
Pairing: Seto/Jou   
Disclaimers: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do we claim to. 

Ser-Chan: Okay we'll try this again. I finally named the story YAY! 

Yami Ser: vv joy….twirls finger in air 

Ser-Chan: Yami…..>

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter 1 

Jou headed into the classroom and for once he was more than early, he was insanely early. Much to his dismay as he headed into the room he realized that the only other person in the room was none other than Seto Kaiba. He must have groaned aloud because Seto looked up from his laptop and turned his attention to Jou.

'Little early aren't you puppy?' Seto asked raising a brow. 

'Eh shove it Kaiba, I'm not in da mood for ya shit today.' Jou said flopping down in his chair and digging out the books he needed for class. 

Jou was more than surprised when no smart-ass comment came from Seto at his statement, so surprised that he chanced a look over at Seto who was once again focused on his laptop and typing anyway. Jou put his head down on his desk for a moment before the sound of typing got to him.

'Are ya gonna stop dat anytime soon?' Jou said still not picking his head up. 

'No, I've got a business meeting after classes today and my less than capable secretary forgot to type some information up for me.' Seto said never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. Jou made a slight scoffing sound at this. 

'Sounds like ya need a new secretary eh Kaiba?' Jou said finally looking up at him. 

'It would seem that way wouldn't it puppy?' Seto said with a slight smirk. 'Tell me something puppy do you need a job?' he said finally looking over at Jou. 

'Ah, come ta think of it yeah it'd be nice. Why?' Jou asked slowly. 'And don' call me a dog!' he added quickly. 

'Good then you'll start on Monday.' Seto said quickly. 

'Doin' what?' Jou asked quickly not believing his ears. 

'You'll start Monday being my personal assistant, think you can handle it puppy?' Seto asked turning back to his laptop. 

'Bring it Kaiba.' Jou said smugly.

end chap 1 

Ser: Short ne? 

Yami Ser: R+R for the love of Ra! 


	2. Chapter 2 Off to Work

Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena  
Title: In the Service of seto Kaiba  
Rating: R overall. This chapter: PG  
Pairing: Seto/Jou  
Disclaimer: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do we claim to.   
Archive: http:constantmalcontent. All right on to chapter 2!

Yami Ser: Isn't this one just as short as the last one? o

Ser: I think so, but chapter 3 will be nice and long or at least a little longer than this one.

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter 2 

Monday came all too quickly and Jou found himself staring up at the entrance to Kaiba Corp with a knot in his stomach the size of Tokyo. With a sigh he pushed open the door and passed through security. The guards watched him closely but Jou wondered why they didn't stop him at all. The fact that Seto probably told them about him never occurred to him and he just thought they were lazy. Jou thought for a moment as he entered the elevator trying to remember which floor it was he wanted to go to and after a moment or so he quickly remembered that it was all the way on the top floor.

Jou pressed the correct button and closed his eyes, he had always hated elevators ever since he was a little boy, and they always made him feel sick. Soon but not soon enough for Jou's liking the elevator stopped and he stepped out on shaky legs before slowly made his way towards the door. As he reached to knock on the door a woman popped up from behind a desk and made a slightly high pitched noise that caused Jou to wince.

'What do you think your doing!' she demanded quickly. 

'I'm here to see S-er-Kai…I mean Mr. Kaiba.' Jou finally said remembering all too quickly that he was now working for Seto. 

'No one is to disturb Mr. Kaiba, no one!' she yelled coming from behind her desk and Jou finally got a good look at her. 

The woman had long dark hair and an incredibly tight skirt and little white blouse. Jou rolled his eyes slightly and wondered why Seto even hired a woman like that. It was clear all she wanted to do was get in his pants. Then Jou shook his head wondering why he suddenly even cared.

After she bitched some more the door to the office flew open and a very angry Seto appeared. He glared at the woman before he even opened his mouth.

'Miss. Takanowa why the hell have you been yelling out here for the past ten minutes?' he asked sharply. 

'I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but this young man was trying to get in to see you without an appointment, I was simply telling him that…' Seto quickly cut her off. 

'He's here because he's supposed to be, Miss. Takanowa this is Jounouchi Katsuya my new personal assistant, Katsuya, this is Takanowa Mitsuki my secretary.' Seto said flatly. 

At Seto's words Jou wanted to smirk at the woman simply because her eyes had bugged out of her head when Seto had called Jou by his first name. His thoughts then stopped when it finally sunk in completely that Seto had just called him by his first name, no puppy, mutt, nothing, just Katsuya. Mitsuki glared at Jou for a moment before she looked away from him.

'Miss. Takanowa get back to your desk, Katsuya come with me.' Seto then said sternly. Each did as told and as Jou followed Seto into the office Seto slammed the door behind them causing Jou to jump. 

Seto smirked for a second but bit back his comment. To be honest he was surprised Jou had come at all, he had been sure that Jou would have dismissed Seto's job offer as a joke, but here he was standing in Seto's office, looking rather hot. It was the only word that came to Seto's mind as he looked Jou over. He'd never seen Jou in anything but his school uniform or the street clothes he would wear when he dueled but Jou looked quite professional at the moment and Seto was impressed. Seto walked around Jou for a moment and studied him. Jou wore a white button down shirt, dark tie and black slacks.

'You know for a puppy, you clean up very nice.' Seto said leaning closer to Jou causing the teen to take a step back suddenly. 

Jou looked at Seto and tried to figure out what was going on. _Okay first he calls me Katsuya and now he's complimentin' me what's goin' on wit him is he sick or somethin?_ Jou wondered slightly. He must have given Seto a puzzled look because he suddenly stepped away and walked over to his desk. Picking up a rather large stack of files Seto motioned for Jou to follow him and lead him into a file room that was connected to his office.

'Go through these files, sort them and then place them in the correct file cabinet, shouldn't be too hard. I'm fairly certain you know how to read right?' Seto asked his tone flat and lazy. 

'As much as I need a job Kaiba don't think I won't go look somewhere else.' Jou said glaring at the CEO. Seto frowned for a moment and nodded in response before turning to head back into the main office space. 

'Oh and puppy, you don't have to dress up for me.' Seto said with amusement lining his voice. 

'It's either this, street clothes, or naked.' Jou said hoping to shut Seto up so he could do the task that was assigned to him. 

'I'll take naked.' Seto muttered before letting the door close and leaving Jou sitting there in shock. 

End chapter 2 

Serena: I promise Chapter 3 will be more interesting. I swear! 

Yami Ser: I know you do aibou every damn day. 

Serena: rolls eyes Oh Yami. 

Jou: When do I get to kiss him! 

Serena: Maybe next chapter 

Seto: Maybe! How about yes! 

Serena: How about I could make you sleep with Pegasus if you don't shut up! 

Seto: OO' 


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of Something New

Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena  
Title: In the Service of Seto Kaiba  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto/Jou  
Disclaimers: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do we claim to!

Ser-chan: All right, it's finally time for chapter three

Yami Ser: Damn! Took you long enough to finally get back to this vv

Ser-chan: You know what Yami….shut up! ��

Yami Ser: OO' You never tell me to shut up!

Seto: Sounds like she just did ��

Yami Ser: I think she's been hanging out with you to much! I hope she doesn't think she owns anything now, because she owns a whole lot of nothing.

Ser-chan: cries

Jou: Damn it now you upset her!

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter 3 

Jou hurried into the Kaiba Corp building once again as he had been doing for the past week and a half, except today he was late. He got up to Seto's office as fast as he could and as he arrived Mitsuki smirked at him before she clicked her tongue like a parent would at a naughty child. Jou gave her a scowl as she pressed the button on her intercom. _She's lucky she's not a guy or I'd beat da shit outta her_ he thought with a frown. Jou knew the woman was trying to get him in trouble and as he got closer to her desk he could finally hear her speaking with Seto.

'Your assistant is finally here Mr. Kaiba.' she said with a smirk. But instead of an answer from the intercom, Seto's office door flew open once more and he grabbed hold of the startled young man. 

'Jou get in here!' he said quickly before slamming the door shut behind them. Mitsuki scowled at the whole thing. 

The woman didn't like Jou plain and simple. She had been working hard the past year to get her employer to warm up to her, but everything she had tried had failed big time. Then Jou came along and things looked hopeless for the woman. _Last week Seto called him by his first name, and now today he calls him some sort of pet name. I won't let this guy get in my way!_ she thought firmly before she returned to filing her nails.

Inside the office Seto was pacing back and forth in front of Jou. Said teen gave an audible swallow and watched his new boss carefully. Seto finally stopped pacing and look Jou over carefully before catching the blonde's eyes with his own.

'Where the fuck have you been all day?' Seto asked slowly. Jou looked down at his hands quickly before he met eyes with Seto again surprised by the language that Seto was using. 

'I'm sorry I fell asleep! I didn' mean ta be late, honest.' Jou said with a frown. He really hadn't meant to be late but he had finally gotten to sleep and he couldn't risk setting an alarm clock. 

'I didn't mean why weren't you here when you were suppose to be! Hell, I could care less if you're late getting here. Why the hell weren't you in school?' Seto asked eyeing him carefully. 

'Dat…well..' Jou simply trailed off and looked around the office as if it had just become the most interesting thing in the world. 

'That's not an answer puppy, and you know it.' Jou frowned at Seto's statement but nodded. The taller boy had a point. 'What the hell is going on Jou? This has happened before. Don't think I didn't notice the fact that you weren't at school last Thursday, but still managed to show up here.' Seto said sharply. 

'I'm sorry Kaiba, it couldn' be helped.' Was all that Jou said before he started looking at the floor. 

'Shit pup! I should fire you for this! In fact it's grounds for you to be fired.' Seto pointed out. At his words Jou paled and looked as though he was going to break down. 

'You can't fire me! Please Kaiba!' Jou knew he was begging but he really didn't care at this point. The reaction startled Seto and looked at Jou confused, it was totally unlike the blonde to beg for anything let alone something from him. 

'I can't help you Jou unless you tell me what the hell is going on. If the school found out you weren't there but showed up here, it wouldn't only be your ass in hot water!' the brunette pointed out. Jou nodded at his statement. 

'I promise I will tell ya as soon as I can. I can't even tell Yugi what I'm doin! Ya have no idea how hard shit is right now.' Jou said sadly before finally meeting Seto's gaze. 

Seto thought about making one of his usual nasty comments to Jou but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do, he didn't know why either. In the end he chalked it up to the distressed face that Jou now sported. He couldn't bare to see his puppy so torn about things as he obviously was at the moment. He let out a sight and pointed towards the desk that had been set up for Jou.

Seto set Jou to work typing some files up after making sure that the blonde finished all the school work that he had missed from classes he wasn't at earlier in the day. The two worked in an enjoyable silence but the silence was finally broken several hours later when Jou let out a rather large yawn. Seto watched as the blonde rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times obviously trying to wake himself up. The taller teen smirked at the sight and stood before walking over and placing a hand on Jou's shoulder.

'Come on puppy, I'll give you a ride home.' Seto said. Jou looked up at him in shock but nodded and stood up. 

'Thanks Kaiba, an I'm not a dog.' he said glumly. Seto simply smirked at him as he led the way out of the office before flipping the lights off. 

As the two passed Mitsuki's desk Jou grinned towards Seto for a minute and Seto realized that Jou was going to do something to ruffle the annoying woman's feathers. Jou fell into step with Seto and started talking in a voice loud enough for Mitsuki to hear as she started to gather her things to leave as well.

'I really must thank ya again for da ride home.' Jou said flashing Seto a wide smile. Seto chuckled for a minute before answering. 

'Not a problem.' Seto said simply. The two were both aware of Mitsuki's eyes bugging out of her head once again and walked quickly to the elevator before stepping on. 

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed Jou fell into a vicious fit of laughter while Seto even let out a chuckle of his own. Jou continued to laugh and was soon leaning up against Seto to keep himself standing, which he didn't notice until he stopped laughing. As Jou went to stand back up right the two found themselves in an awkward position. Their faces where only inches apart and both took on a pink tint before stepping away from each other.

'Did ya see her face?' Jou said trying to break the strange silence that had settled. Seto smirked at this and nodded. 

Before Seto could actually say anything though the elevator let out a ding letting them know that they were at their stop. The two stepped out and headed towards the car that was waiting for them. Jou then quickly told the limo driver where to go and the two climbed into the back unaware that they were being watched from the top floor.

Mitsuki watched the two of them getting into the car and she was livid. She wanted to know exactly who the hell Jou was and what hell kind of dirt he had to have on Seto to be getting this kind of treatment. The sooner she found out everything that she could about the blonde the easier it would be to get rid of him. She started to think wicked thoughts with a grin as she headed for the elevator herself.

The ride passed in silence, but it wasn't a strange one like they had before they had left the building this one was comfortable and Jou was almost disappointed when the limo came to a stop and Seto stepped out of the car so that Jou could climb out and he looked around in shock at the run down neighborhood that his puppy lived in. He looked at Jou with a questioning glace and Jou turned his attention towards the house that the car was parked in front of.

'You live here Pup?' Seto asked, his voice holding something akin to disbelief. 

'Hai, we can't all have nice houses can we?' Jou asked sharply with a scowl on his face. 

'I suppose not. I will see you tomorrow, don't forget, no school. Just get to work as soon as you get up.' Seto said quickly before climbing back into the car and shutting the door. 

Jou nodded thought Seto didn't see it and headed into his house quickly. Instead of leaving, however, Seto had his driver park the car around the corner and he slipped out quickly before heading back to the run down house that Jou called home. He headed to the only window that he now saw light coming from and he glanced in and saw what was obviously the reason Jou had missed school.

A man who looked like a much older version of Jou was laying on a bed. The man's blonde hair was obviously soaked with seat as Jou wiped at his forehead with a cloth. Blankets were drawn up the man's chin and he tossed his head from side to side as though in the grips of a nightmare.

'Don' worry Pop. As soon as I get paid, we'll finally have da money ta get you some help.' Jou said to the unconscious man. 

_He's trying to help his father. That's why he took the job, and that's why he's been missing school. Well no more. I'm going to help my puppy in everyway I can. Whether he likes it or not._ Seto thought to himself before turning and heading back to the waiting car. Seto climbed into the car and motioned for the driver to take him home before pulling out his cell phone.

'Domino General? This is Seto Kaiba.' he said into his phone quickly. 

Back at the house Jou's head snapped up and for a minute and he looked towards the window of his father's bedroom. He could have sworn that someone had been out there. He sighed and shrugged it off as his imagination and went back to taking care of his father. As he mopped the older man's brow he wondered if his pay check from Kaiba Corp would be enough to take care of the bills and everything that his father needed. He could go without food, he'd done it before but he knew that his father wouldn't last much longer without actual medical help. Then for the first time in years Jou hung his head and cried.

Ser: I hope this was a bit better 

Yami Ser: I think it was a little longer that the others. 

Jou: Whoa! You're not making my father an abusive drunk! That's new for you. 

Ser: I know, thought I'd give it a try. 

Yami Ser: R+R Ra damn it! We have to go work on chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4 Arigato Seto

Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena

Title: In the Service of Seto Kaiba

Rating: Will be R overall. PG-13 this chapter.  
Pairing: Seto/Jou

Disclaimers: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do we claim to.

WARNING SETO IS OOC IN THIS CHAPTER! But it won't last long... laughs like a loon

Ser: Hey ho, to chapter 4 we go…

Yami Ser: You're singing to the tune of the hobbit song… great… 

Jou: Dat can only mean one thing! OO'

Seto: She's planning something…

Ser can be seen in the background rubbing her hands together

* * *

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter 4

Jou rolled over at the sound of his alarm with a heavy sigh. Morning had come all to soon for the blonde and he really didn't want to get out of his bed. Slowly the teen climbed out of the warm blankets and made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower and let a content sigh escape himself as the warm water hit his tired body. He stayed in the shower a little longer than he could afford and ended up hurrying about the rest of his usual morning routine.

He headed into his father's room and gave the sleeping man a quick scrub down before slipping him into a fresh pair of pajamas before hurrying back to his own room to get dressed for work. He grabbed a pair of gray dress slacks and a white button down shirt that his mother had given him the year before and slipped into the outfit quickly before heading out of the house.

He made his way towards the bus stop and stood silently on the corner when seemingly out of no where a limo pulled up in front of him. The back window rolled down and Jou was met with the smirking face of Seto Kaiba.

'Waiting for your master Pup?' Seto asked with a smirk. Jou recognized the bait and decided to try a different angle for a change being to tired to actually fight with the other teen.

'Hai, as long as he plans on gettin me ta work.' Jou answered with a cheeky grin. Seto was surprised that Jou didn't lash out as always, but he liked the way that Jou had answered him.

Seto nodded at Jou and opened the door before moving over so that the other could get in. Jou thanked his boss before letting out a tiny yawn. Seto knew that Jou probably sat up with his father most of the night so he was surprised when the shorter teen fell asleep as soon as the car started to move. Seto simply watched him closely while he slept and hoped that his puppy liked what he had planned.

Across town, and few houses away from the Kaiba Mansion. Mitsuki left her home and climbed into her car before starting it up and taking her usual route to the office when something caught her eye and made her slam on the brakes. The vacant house that was right next to the Kaiba Mansion now held a rather large 'Sold' sign and below it was the logo of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba bought that house! Mitsuki thought madly as she sped the rest of the way to the office. She had a funny feeling she already knew why.

Jou opened his eyes slowly as he felt his body being shaken lightly by someone or something. His vision focused and his eyes settled on the smirking face of one Seto. Jou grumbled and stretched quickly before scratching the back of his head.

'Sorry I feel asleep.' Jou said sheepishly while looking toward the tiny clock in the limo before looking back at it again to make sure he had read it right. 'Is dat clock right!' he exclaimed.

'Of course it is Puppy. You were tired to I let you sleep.' Seto said simply. Jou was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe this new side to Seto and wondered if maybe the other was ill.

'Don' take dis da wrong way or nothin Kaiba, but are ya feelin all right?' Jou asked slowly looked at the taller teen.

Seto frowned for a minute and reflected on everything that had happened recently. Sure he was being nice to Jou, but was he really so bad before that this change in his actions seemed so odd? The longer he thought the more he realized that all this must be shocking the hell out of Jou.

'Pup, I thought it time we called a truce. Seeing as you are working for me now, pissing you off no longer has it's advantages for me.' Seto said quickly.

'I like da sound a truce, now if only I could get ya ta stop callin' me a damn dog.' Jou said crossing his arms. Seto smirked at him.

'I wouldn't press your luck. Besides, I said Puppy, not Dog.' Seto said quickly pointing out the difference.

The two then climbed out of the car and finally headed into the building about an hour later than usual and Mitsuki glared at Jou the entire time. An hour late, both of them, what the hell is going on! That kid must plan on sleeping his way to the top. She thought coldly before turning her head and looking back at the computer screen.

As soon as they were in the office Jou headed towards his small desk and started right where he had stopped with things the night before, while Seto started to look over one of many contracts that the company was trying to get started. The two worked in silence for a long while before the intercom buzzed.

'Mister Kaiba?' came the sickeningly sweet voice of Mitsuki, causing both teens to shudder.

'Yes Miss Takanowa?' Seto said quickly wanting to talk to the woman as little as possible.

'There is a call for you on line 2 sir, something about your recent investment.' she said. At her words Seto's expression changed slightly as he picked up the phone quickly.

'Hai, This is Kaiba Seto.' he said into the phone. Jou watched has the brunette took on a very pleased expression. 'Excellent we'll be along soon.' Kaiba said before hanging up the phone.

No sooner had he done that did Jou's stomach let out a growl that broke the silence of the office. Seto looked at him for a moment before chuckling slightly.

'So I take it if I offer lunch, you'll jump at said offer?' Seto questioned lightly.

'Hai!' Jou answered a bit to quick for his own liking. He didn't know what it was about this new side that Kaiba was showing him, but all he knew was that he liked it… a lot!

'Come on Pup, let's head out.' Seto said before standing and slipping his white trench coat on. He then glanced at Jou who was still in the white dress shirt. It was then that he remembered that Jou hadn't even have a coat on when he had picked him up earlier in the morning.

Without a word Seto headed over to a long closet in the office and popped the door open before pulling out a dark gray trench coat and handing it to Jou. The blonde opened his mouth to say something but Seto simply help up his hand before motioning towards the door. Jou simply bowed his head in a show to thanks before following the taller teen out of the office. Mitsuki watched them go and as soon as they were out of sight, she picked up the phone.

'Get ready, they are leaving the office now.' she said simply before hanging up the phone and going back the few papers that were on her desk.

Jou was expecting to he hauled off to some restaurant for lunch, so he was more than shocked at finding a pizza waiting for them in the limo. He gave Seto a questioning looked and the brunette shrugged before handing a slice to the blonde.

'We have some much more important matters to attend to.' He said before signaling the driver to go.

Jou watched out the window as he ate curious as to where Seto was taking him to. He couldn't imagine what Seto would need him for outside of the office and was surprised when the car parked out front of a nice sized house which was right next door to what he knew to be Kaiba's home. It was then that Jou noticed the 'Sold' sign out front and he caught sight of an at home nursing van. As soon as he did, his eyes bugged out of his head and he rushed from the car. He ran in through the open front door and started to tear through the house.

Right away he noticed that things from his home where now in this house. He spun around quickly as he heard a throat clear. His golden brown eyes locked with Seto's azure eyes and he could find not words that would work.

'Call it a peace offering if you will.' Seto said before motioning Jou to follow him. The blonde did so and was led down a small hallway to a bedroom on the first floor.

As soon as Jou saw the inside of the room he felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't believe it. There in a rather roomy looking new bed lay his father with a nurse taking care of him. Jou couldn't believe it, how had Seto known? He knew he was going to cry so he turned and walked out into the hallway quickly. Seto watched him go with a puzzled look on his face.

'You all right Puppy?' Seto asked looking the blonde over quickly.

'Hai, it's… I… how da hell did ya know!' Jou almost shouted at the brunette. Seto smirked slightly.

'Easy, I played investigator last night.' he said. At this Jou's eyes went wide.

'I was right someone was at the window! It was you! I'll never be able to pay you for any of this.' Jou said sadly.

Seto quickly laid a hand on Jou's shoulder causing the blonde to look up at him. Seto saw the tears that were threatening to fall and wanted to stop them where they were.

'You don't have to pay me. I needed to do this, almost as much as you needed it to be done.' Seto said simply hoping that Jou wasn't going to fight with him on this.

'You're lucky I'm overwhelmed, tired, and in no mood to argue.' Jou said quickly. Seto almost laughed at the statement but managed to keep control of himself.

'Take the rest of the day and get some sleep. You're no good to me half awake.' Seto said before heading for the door.

He had just stepped outside when he was quickly turned around and pulled into a surprisingly deep kiss. As soon as it ended Seto found himself looking at a shocked and almost scared looking Jou.

'I'm sorry….I sho…' Seto shut him up by giving him a small kiss and pulling away.

'I'll see you tomorrow Puppy.' he said simply before heading back towards the limo.

Jou watched as Seto slipped into the limo, then he continued to watch the limo until he could not longer see it from his new front porch. He did this all without even realizing that he was being watched himself.

Ser: Err…

Seto: You could have warned me that I was going to be OOC!

Ser: I didn't know it was going to happen that way I swear! OO'

Seto: scoffs  Sure…

Ser: Also Arigato to my two reviewers! You two are great!


	5. Chapter 5 Same old, same old

Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena Title: In the Service of Seto Kaiba Rating: Will be R overall. PG-13 this chapter.  
Pairing: Seto/Jou

Disclaimers: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do we claim to.

* * *

Ser: All right let's see how much we can screw this chapter up. 

Yami Ser: Knowing you a lot.

Ser: glares at her Yami Hey! I'm at least going to try and put Seto back in character.

Seto: About damn time. walks off grumbling

* * *

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter 5 - Same old, same old 

Seto quickly slid a folder into his desk drawer as Jou walked into the office, and he then looked at the clock before his attention to the blonde. Jou had been watching him as he walked in and wondered what he had been looking at. He was about to say something nice to the other when Seto beat him to speaking.

'You're late mutt.' he said his voice holding none of the warmth or humor it had the day before.

'Gomen. Pop seemed to be having a fitful sleep last night.' Jou said with a yawn.

'You have a registered nurse to take care of him now, don't let it happen again.' Seto said briskly before turning his attention back to his computer.

Jou looked at the taller teen in shock for a minute before heading to his own little desk. He sighed as he sat down and wondered what could have changed in one night's time to make Seto go back to his usual cold and obviously unfeeling self. Jou shook his head for a minute before simply turning back to his work. Time seemed to pass slowly that day and Jou found the silence today unbearable.

'Kai… ' Jou started to say something but a glare from Seto caused him to simply snap his mouth closed and turn back to his computer.

Seto watched the back of the blonde's head for a few minutes before returning to his own work. He was frustrated with himself and he wondered just how obvious it was to the blonde. Finally after another hour Jou stood and approached Seto's desk slowly. Seto looked up and regarded the other slowly.

'I… I wanted ta thank ya again for yesterday.' Jou said slowly hoping it might snap Seto from his foul mood but Seto simply narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen.

'I told you before, there is no need to thank me, I would do the same for any of my employees mutt, do not think it was something special.' Seto snapped out at the blonde. At this Jou finally snapped back.

'What da hell happened to ya Seto! Yesterday ya were so nice!' Jou yelled out at the young CEO.

'Call it a temporary lapse of sanity. I assure you it won't be happening again.' Seto said coolly. 'You are dismissed for the day. Now get the hell out of my office.' he hissed out.

Jou wasn't sure whether to cry or slug the angry looking teen in front of him, but in the end he didn't do either one, he simply clenched his fists a few times before turning and walking out of the office with a huff. Seto watched him go until the door to his office slammed closed. Once Jou was gone, he got out the folder from earlier and opened it up.

'Having him hate me is for the best.' Seto said aloud to himself as he looked at the contents of the folder.

Outside the office Mitsuki watched as Jou stormed out of the office and grinned to herself as she watched him make his way to the elevator. Once the blonde teen was on his way down, the woman jumped up from her seat and walked over to the door to Seto's office before knocking lightly.

'NANI!' she heard Seto roar from the other side. Mitsuki grinned to herself and stepped into the office slowly.

'I was just wondering if there was anything you needed Kaiba-san. I thought with Jounouchi leaving early you might be needing some assistance with things.' she said sweetly.

'I'm fine, now get the hell out of my damn office!' Seto snapped at the woman. She said nothing else as she left the office but once the door was closed she scowled darkly.

Things were not going at all as she wished them too. With a scowl she sat back down at her desk and returned to her work trying to rethink things as she did so.

Jou walked towards his new home slowly, the scowl he had earlier had changed into a look of sadness. He just didn't understand it, how could Seto be so two faced? It made no sense to him at all and he sighed running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. Once he could clearly see his driveway he noticed that there was a black car parked there. He looked at it confused for a minute before he caught sight of the men that were obviously security guards. Jou approached the slowly and looked around.

'Gomen, but what are you doing here?' he asked one of the guards thoughtfully.

'Kaiba-san asked us to check around the homes of his employees for saftey reasons.' one of the guards said quickly.

Jou looked at them for a moment wondering if he should believe them or no until he saw the Kaiba Corp logo on the side of their car. He continued to watch the men as they made their way around the outside of the house before meeting back by the car and talking quietly for a minute before turning back to Jou.

'Everything seems to be fine here sir, if you notice anything unusual please give us a call.' one of the guards said while handing Jou a card.

'You mean unusual besides Kaiba's behavior?' Jou mumbled to himself before nodding towards the taller man.

At his nod the guards climbed back into their car before driving off back down the road. Jou was assuming back towards Kaiba Corp. He watched the car drive off for a minute or two before turning and hurrying into the house. He went straight for his father's room and saw the red headed nurse checking the I.V. bag as he walked in.

'Konban'wa Kitai.' Jou said with the young nurse. The young woman smiled at the teen and turned her attention to him.

'Konban'wa Jou, is something wrong?' she asked softly noting the sad look on his face. At her words Jou glanced up at her.

'Is it dat obvious?' he asked with sad smirk. With that he went on to tell the woman about what had happened at work and the day before between himself and Seto.

'Seems that maybe our young Kaiba-san is trying to fight his change of heart ne?' she asked and Jou nodded at the statement.

'I don' understand why. I mean he seemed to actually be happy yesterday.' Jou said with a frustrated sigh.

'I'm sure he has his reasons Jou, give him time.' she said softly patting the teens arm the affectionate way a mother would.

Jou was more than grateful to have Kitai in the house. She was a brilliant and funny young lady. She was about seven years older than Jou and very pretty. Jou bet that if he were straight he would be chasing her all over the house. But that wasn't the case so instead he looked at her as an older and wiser sister. Jou watched as she stood and headed out of the room before turning his attention to his father's sleeping form. He then started to tell his problems to the other man and wished more than anything that he could wake up and give him some advice.

Back at Kaiba Corp. Seto buzzed the intercom and informed Mitsuki to tell his driver that he was going to walk home. She did as he requested and wondered what her boss was up too. She had a pretty good idea of where he might go to but with what had happened earlier she was sure she was wrong. Soon after the call Seto stormed out of his office and onto the elevator. Mitsuki waited just a few minutes before following suit.

The young CEO was in a dark mood and had opted to walk home in hopes that he would calm down before arriving home to see Mokuba. He didn't like it when the younger boy saw him angry and right now he was furious. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry. He tried to stop thinking and started to focus on the sound of his shoes on the pavement. As he did so he noticed that his weren't the only footsteps he heard and his anger started to boil over at this. So someone thought they could get away with following him.

At this his thoughts then went back to the folder that was currently in his briefcase. That's exactly what someone had done.

* * *

Serena: All right that's it for this chapter. I think that is a nice place to end. 

Seto: At least I'm back in character a little more.

Yami Ser: I actually don't think you messed this chapter up to bad aibou.

Serena: I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.

Jou: R+R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Mokuba

Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena Title: In the Service of Seto Kaiba Rating: Will be R overall. This chapter PG-13? R? I don't know!  
Pairing: Seto/Jou Disclaimers: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do we claim to. 

Serena: All right let's try another chapter shall we?

Yami Ser: You did it again didn't you?

Serena: Did what?

Yami Ser: You came full circle and are simply going to focus on this story for a while.

Serena: Hai!

Jou: Oh great….

Serena: frowns at Jou for a moment but then shakes it off I'd like to thank Sami, Ryous Hikari, for you steady reviews of each chapter, this one's for you! grins

* * *

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter Six - Enter Mokuba 

Seto suddenly stopped walking and turned around quickly only to find nothing. There was no one behind him though he knew he had heard more than his own footsteps only a moment ago. With a growl he started to walk again and when he came upon Jou's new home he stopped for a minute and looked at the house from the end of the drive way. He really wanted to go and see the blond, to apologize for earlier, but his thoughts were quickly pulled back to the folder in his possession and with a sigh he continued on to his own home.

As he entered Mokuba as usual tackled his brother to the floor as soon as he entered but unlike he normally did Seto didn't struggle or complain he simply laid there for a minute before sitting up and giving Mokuba a quick hug before heading into his home office. He didn't even say hello.

Mokuba watched Seto for a minute and frowned. He's been like this since he got that delivery this morning. What the hell was in it? Mokuba wondered to himself. Seto had been so happy the day before mumbling something about buying his puppy a new home, and this morning it was back to 'stupid mutt'. Mokuba knew that he meant Jou but what he couldn't figure out was how his opinion if Jou could change so quickly considering that Mokuba knew how Seto truly felt about the blond.

Seto closed the door behind himself and sat down at his desk before finally taking the file back out. He emptied the contents onto his desk and set to work trying to figure out where the hell they had come from. The sooner he did that the sooner he could go about fixing everything that it had messed up. Seto was so busy with this he didn't even notice his office door open just a crack, nor was he aware of his younger brother peeking in and plotting to get his hands on the file.

Over in his own home Jou tossed and turned still trying to figure out why Seto suddenly seemed to hate him again.

_'Call it a temporary lapse of sanity. I assure you it won't be happening again.' Seto said coolly. 'You are dismissed for the day. Now get the hell out of my office.' he hissed out._

Jou frowned as he remembered the words from earlier in the day and he stood up slowly before moving to his desk, grabbing a pen, and pulling out a piece of paper. He slowly put his pen to the paper and started to write a letter to Seto. It wasn't just any letter though, it was a letter of resignation. He wasn't going to use it right away, not until he at least found another job.

As he wrote he could feel his sadness building. It struck him as odd, he had been so happy the day before, and the happiness was caused by the very person that was upsetting him now. He was confused to say the very least. As he finished the letter he leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his temples before climbing back into his bed with a sigh.

Jou wasn't the only one falling asleep at that moment, back at the Kaiba Manor, Seto was also falling asleep. As soon as his eyes were closed Mokuba set his plan into motion. He made his way into the office as quietly as possible and crept over to his sleeping brother's desk. His eyes bulged slightly at the contents of the folder but he shook it off before gathering everything together and hurrying back out of the office.

As soon as the door was closed he leaned against it and frowned. So this is what was behind his sudden change of heart. Mokuba said glancing down at the folder he now held in his hands. I bet Jou doesn't even know. Knowing Seto he probably didn't even explain it at all. Mokuba thought as he hurried up to his room. He then quickly made copies over everything in the folder, scanning it into his own computer and printing it out as fast as he could. Putting everything back into the folder he headed back downstairs and placed the original back in his brother's briefcase before heading off to bed himself.

Seto awoke with a start as the alarm clock on his lap top went off. With grumble he got out from behind his desk and headed into the bathroom that was connected. After a quick shower and change he headed back out only to glance down at his desk and find it empty. Where did it go! he thought as a wave of panic hit him. He practically flipped the desk over trying to find the folder before he finally looked in his briefcase. I don't remember putting this back in here… he thought to himself with a frown glancing around the room. Then again I don't really remember falling asleep either. he added before gathering everything he need to take in to work. Once he was gone Mokuba started to pour over his copied contents of the folder trying to put everything together in his own mind.

'This makes no sense. How the hell did someone manage this?' Mokuba wondered aloud to no one but himself.

Suddenly and idea dawned on him and he quickly picked up his phone before dialing a number.

'Mushi mushi.' an accented voice answered with a small yawn. The younger teen paused for a moment wondering if what he was about to do was in fact a good idea. Finally he nodded to himself and responded.

'Ryou! Hey it's Mokuba, this will sound strange but can I please talk to Bakura?' Mokuba asked quickly. Ryou hesitated for a moment before he himself answered.

'Hai, hold on just a minute, I'll get him.' The white haired teen said before setting the phone down.

Mokuba sat there behind his own desk with his elbows propped up on it still glancing at the pages from the file as he waited. Finally the phone was picked up again.

'What do you want?' a voice all but hissed out at him from the other end of the line. Mokuba simply chuckled at the yami though.

'I have a job for you Bakura, you and Ryou both, don't worry I'll make sure you're well paid for it too.' As the words left his mouth he could almost hear Bakura smirking.

'I'm listening.' Bakura said quickly, his voice taking on a rather shifty tone.

'Good.' Mokuba said to the other as he grinned a very Kaiba like grin.

As Seto headed into his office he was more than surprised to see Jou already busy working on a stack of papers. With a frown he looked towards the blond and started to talk.

'I see you're here early today mutt.' He said sharply. When no response came from Jou he frowned again and seated himself at his desk.

After about and hour or so of silence Jou approached Seto's desk slowly. When Seto paid him no heed, he cleared his throat causing the CEO to finally look up at him. Jou then laid the letter he had written the night before down in front of Seto. The brunet glanced at it before glaring up at Jou who was busy looking at the floor, doing his best not to meet Seto's gaze.

'What the hell is this?' he snapped out and Jou frowned slightly at his outburst.

'Isn't it obvious? It's my letter of resignation. I quit Kaiba, since it's obvious you don't want me working here anymore.' Jou said quickly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

'That's nice mutt, but you can't quit.' Seto said simply. At this Jou's eyes went wide and he finally looked up at Seto in shock.

'What'da ya mean I can't quit!' he demanded rather loudly. At this Seto scowled but went on to explain anyway.

'In case you have forgotten mutt, you signed a contract. You'll be working for Kaiba Corp for the next year, unless I decide otherwise.' Seto said reaching into his desk, pulling out said contract, and holding it up for Jou to see.

The blond had forgotten about the contract and now cursed himself for his stupidity. With a huff he simply turned and stormed out of the office. This caused Seto to snap and he was up on his feet and out of his office in a matter of seconds.

'Get your ass back here mutt!' Seto screamed after Jou but the shorter teen didn't listen to him, he simply walked onto the elevator and gave Seto a hurt look before the doors slid closed.

Mitsuki watched this all from her desk and was mentally rubbing her hands together and grinning like a mad woman. Her plans were going perfectly. Jou had just walked out, and according to the Kaiba Corp rules and regulations, that meant automatic termination for any employee that wasn't Seto. Plus the fact that it had been Seto he had walked out on meant Jou would probably never been seen in the building again.

As Seto turned to head back into his office Mitsuki stopped him by calling out his name. He turned and looked at the woman with a scowl.

'Nani!' he hissed out at her. She seemed unfazed by this and grinned happily at him.

'Would you like me to delete Jounouchi-san's files?' she asked a tinge of amusement in her voice. At this Seto rounded on the woman and got in her face.

'What I would like Takanowa is for you to mind your own fucking business.' Seto hissed out at the woman before storming back into his office and slamming the door shut behind himself.

Mitsuki let out a frustrated sigh at this. Clearly this was going to be much, much harder than she had originally planned, and she hated when things weren't going as she had planned.

Jou made his way down the street not really paying attention to much of anything until he ran into something firm that started to chuckle at him. Jou finally looked up to see Bakura and Ryou looking rather smug. Jou gave his friends a confused expression before the two basically threw him into their car.

'What da hell is goin' on!' Jou demanded from the back seat as Bakura sped through the streets, driving fast enough to almost make the blond nervous.

'Someone wants to see you. We were asked to collect you among other things.' Ryou explained sounding rather cryptic, needless to say it creped Jou out a fair amount that his friend was starting to sound very much like his yami.

In the end Jou just looked at the two of them feeling rather confused by all of this and he was even more confused when they pulled into his driveway. The three climbed out of the car and headed into Jou's house. Once they were in the living room Jou realized that someone else was already in there. Jou looked at the younger ebony haired teen.

'Mokuba! What da hell is goin' on! Someone better start talkin!' Jou spat out looking at the three in the room. At this Mokuba held up his hands.

'Jou please calm down. I have something here that you need to see, it might explain the way my brother has been acting.' Mokuba said holding up his copy of the file.

Jou nodded his head slowly and moved to where Mokuba was standing. The shorter boy then dumped the contents onto the coffee table and Jou looked at it in shock not believing what was there before him.

'Oh shit'

* * *

Serena: Hehe! You all thought I was going to tell you what was in the folder didn't you! 

Yami Ser: Thought you told me not to tease the readers.

Serena: I told you not to tease them, I never said I couldn't. grins

Jou: All right folks R+R!


	7. Chapter 7 The Folder

Serena: Here we go again! 

Seto: Finally everyone will know what's in that damn folder!

Yami Ser: Who knows maybe we changed our minds.

Jou: You wouldn'!

Serena: You're right we didn't. I also still own nothing.

* * *

In the Service of Seto Kaiba - Chapter Seven - The Folder

_'Oh shit…' Jou whispered out as he looked down at the coffee table._

There laying on the table were photos. Not just any photos but photos of Seto and Jou kissing out front of the house, there was also a photo of Seto and Jou sitting in the limo. Jou started to sift through the pictures and came across one of himself sleeping in his bed, but someone was holding a knife to his throat. There was also a note attached to it on the back. He flipped it over and started to read what was written.

'Kaiba, You're little pet looks rather peaceful at night, we wouldn't want anything to happen to him would we? Stay away from him and nothing will. Remember I'm watching you.' Jou read the note aloud and frowned.

'So dis is why he's actin like dis… it's not me. It's dis sick fuck, whoever it is.' Jou said to the other three.

'That's what I came up with too, because it's just not like niisan to do something like this. He's pushing you away yes, but obviously not by choice, he just thinks it's the only way to make sure you stay safe.' Mokuba said quickly. Jou nodded for a minute and turned towards Ryou and Bakura.

'Ya still didn' explain what you two are doin here.' Jou said with a confused expression pointing towards the two snowy haired teens on the other couch. At that Ryou spoke up before Mokuba could explain.

'Mokuba asked us to find out who's following you two. To do that though means that we have to follow you.' Ryou said quickly with a slight frown, he didn't want to invade his friends space but he wanted to do everything he could to protect him. Bakura, however, was just in it for the money, or so he said.

Jou turned to Mokuba who had a worried expression on his face, it was obvious that he was worried about his older brother's saftey. Jou gave another small nod to show that he was all right with the plan but he then turned to Mokuba with a slightly unsure expression.

'I don't think ya niisan will be to keen on da idea of those two followin' us around.' Jou stated. Mokuba nodded his head at this knowing that Jou had a point.

'True, but you leave my niisan to me.' Mokuba said with a strange glint in his eye that reminded Jou so much of Seto he couldn't help but smile.

'All right then, but I hope ya know what ya are getting yaself into kiddo.' Jou said quickly before grabbing the copied folder contents and motioning towards the door.

'Where are we going Jou?' Mokuba questioned following the blond back out to Ryou and Bakura's car.

'We're gonna go talk ta ya brother.' Jou said with a determined look towards the two almost albino teens who nodded and took off back towards Kaiba Corp. Mokuba looked at Jou in shock but nodded his head quickly.

Once the four arrived they hurried up to the top floor trying not to pay any mind to Mitsuki as she started to screech at them for barging into Seto's office.

'You can't just barge into Kaiba-san's office!' she barked out at the group.

'Eh shove it Mitsuki, dis ain't any of ya business!' Jou yelled back at her. At this Mitsuki jumped up from her desk and got face to face with Jou.

'I don't know who you think you are little man…' she was quickly cut off by Mokuba clearing this throat.

'I'd shut up if I were you.' he said with a glare. At this Mitsuki finally recognized the younger Kaiba and tried to stammer out an apology.

'Kaiba-san! Gomen… I…' At this Mokuba shook his head and motioned towards the door.

Jou pushed the door open and the four headed in. Bakura being the last in spun around glared at the shorter woman and then slammed the door in her face. Seto looked up at the sound of the door slamming and saw Jou standing there with Mokuba, Ryou, and Bakura.

'What the hell is the meaning of this mutt?' Seto snarled out at the blond. At this Jou simply rolled his eyes and walked over to Kaiba's desk before dumping the copied folder out onto his desk.

'Save it… Seto.' Jou said simply. Seto looked down at his desk and up at Jou who had a slightly hurt look on his face.

'How the hell did you get this?' Seto questioned him and Mokuba stepped forward.

'He got it from me Niisan. I copied it when you fell asleep the other night. I knew something in the folder had to be the reason for your sudden change of heart.' Mokuba said sternly while stepping up to stand beside Jou.

Seto frowned at his brother shocked that he would do something so sneaky in the back of his mind he knew that he was glad that he had. He shook his head for a moment and was pulled out of his thoughts by Jou yelling.

'Why da hell didn ya just tell me!' Jou demanded. The brunet looked up at him and for a moment he looked lost.

'What the hell was I suppose to say? "Stay away from me puppy or you might get killed!" Huh?' Seto spat out. 'You would think with what was in here my reasons for my actions would be clear enough!' he said as he pushed the contents of the folder, actual and copies alike to the floor.

Mokuba turned towards Ryou and Bakura and motioned towards the door. The other two nodded and the three headed out to wait. Jou meanwhile moved so that he was now standing right in front of Seto with the desk no longer between them.

'Ya should have told me as soon as ya got da folder.' Jou said sternly. 'Pushin me away was not one of ya more brilliant moves.' Jou said with a frown.

'I just can't let anything happen to you.' Seto said simply before standing up and walking over towards the large windows in his office and looking down at the street below.

Jou sighed before moving to stand behind Seto. He then surprised himself and Seto by wrapping his arms around Seto's waist and leaning his head on his back. Seto's stony expression softened slightly.

'Ya know I am more dan capable of takin care a myself. I've been doin it for years now.' Jou said simply. This time it was Seto who sighed. He then turned around causing him and Jou to now be face to face.

'I know that, believe me I know that, but I want to take care of you. Don't you think it's about time someone did?' Seto said azure eyes meeting golden honey.

'Do ya honestly think dat pushin me away is da best way ta do dat? To make me feel like I'm going insane?' Jou asked leaning up a little closer to Seto's face.

'Like you said pup, as much as I loath to say this, not one of my more brilliant moves.' Seto said before leaning down and closing the gap between the two of them.

Jou gave a small moan into the kiss and reached up slowly lacing his fingers into Seto's hair. Seto in turn allowed his hands to drift down and grasp Jou's hips. Slowly Jou felt Seto's hands drift around and grasp his butt firmly but he slowly pulled his mouth away from Seto's before letting their foreheads rest against each other.

'What are we gonna do?' Jou asked letting his hands fall from Seto's hair and rest against his chest.

'I can think of a few things I'd like to do right now Pup and one involves clearing off my desk.' Seto said with a small smirk as Jou gave him a slightly annoyed look before grinning at him.

'Not dat ya pervert I mean bout this obvious nut job.' he said motioning towards the pictures on the floor with a frown.

'Well first things first, you and your father will move in with me and Mokuba.' he said giving Jou a quick kiss on the forehead then a stern look silencing any objections that Jou had. 'Now what exactly were Ryou and that crazy tomb robber doing here?' he asked sternly.

'Ah, well ya see, ya Otouto sorta hired them ta find out who's been followin us.' Jou said nervously as he waited for Seto to explode with objections.

'We'll just see about that.' As he said this he strode over to the door and yanked it open quickly ready to start yelling.

As he opened it Bakura, Ryou, and Mokuba fell into the office landing on their faces. As they lay there groaning Jou smirked slightly.

'Dat's what ya get.' he said with a laugh. Seto scowled at the three and Ryou and Mokuba at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed while Bakura just returned the scowl from where he now sat on the floor.

'Shut the door!' Seto snapped slightly. At this Ryou quickly stood and closed it before helping Mokuba and Bakura up. 'Mokuba you hired the tomb robber!' he barked out at his younger brother. At this Mokuba glared at him.

'I'm just doing what I thought best! If you go to the cops they may never catch this creep, I figured that Bakura would be a safe bet because he's spent his whole life spying on people and being sneaky!' the younger Kaiba said quickly.

'You have heard the expression "It takes a thief to catch a thief" haven't you Kaiba?' Ryou asked with a thoughtful expression. At this Seto frowned.

'We're not dealing with a thief here Ryou, we're dealing with some psycho who…' At his words Ryou raised an eyebrow and motioned towards Bakura who was playing with his pocket knife. 'Okay, I see your point.' he said still not sounding thrilled at the idea of allowing Bakura into his home.

At this Mokuba and Jou let out a sigh of relief before Jou's stomach let out a rather loud growl. At this everyone looked at the blond and blinked a few times. Jou simply chuckled and scratched at the back of his head.

'Guess I haven't really eatin' anythin today.' he said at this the group shook their heads and sighed.

'Leave it to Jou to be hungry during a crisis.' Ryou said with a chuckle. 'Come one let's get you fed.' he said motioning towards the door.

'Take my car.' Seto spoke up from behind the desk. The small group turned their attention to him in shock. 'What? Did you honestly think I'm going to leave him alone now? My guard will be going with you.' Seto asked raising an eyebrow waiting for an objection.

Mokuba smirked as his brother stood and slipped an arm around Jou's waist before heading for the door. As the group walked out of the office Mitsuki almost screamed as she spotted Seto and Jou. She went to pick up her phone, but the small group stopped by her desk as Seto headed back into his office. Once he was back out the group headed to the elevator obviously laughing at Jou, who's stomach was growling yet again. While she noticed that Seto's face held it's usual stony expression , his eyes had a slightly different look and it made her blood boil.

Once the group was into the elevator and Seto had headed back into his office she picked up her phone slowly and started to dial. The phone was picked up but no one spoke.

'I think step two is in order.' she hissed out before hanging up the phone and turning back to her computer screen. 'Perhaps you should have told your pet to mind his own business Seto.' she said to herself with a small yet evil smile creeping its way onto her face.

* * *

Ser: Shock! Gasp!

Seto: Like we didn't see that one coming!

Yami Ser: Ah you might have seen that coming, but you won't see what's coming next. evil grin

Jou: Say Yami Ser, have ya been taking lessons from Mitsuki on evil grins?

Yami Ser: No, we took the same class. Evil Grins 101... Now R + R! Also be sure to check out the new site!


End file.
